


Journal Entry - Fragile

by cypheroftyr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about my Shepard dealing with things post Thessia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal Entry - Fragile

Sleep didn’t come to Fenris Shepard that night cycle after Thessia. The screams of the warriors as they fell to Reapers and Cerberus goons played on a loop that broke what little rest he could find.

The look on Liara’s face still haunted him, even though she didn’t blame him. She didn’t have to, he had taken that on himself. No matter how many people said he wasn’t at fault, Fenris knew it to be a lie. 

He was _Commander Shepard_ hero to the galaxy, yet he couldn’t stop the fucking Reapers from taking Thessia. Couldn’t stop Cerberus from cutting him off at the pass every, single, damned time. 

If he saw Kai Leng again he was going to tear that smug, indoctrinated asshole to pieces. As it was, he couldn’t sleep, and the four decks between him and Steve seemed like it was the length of the Galaxy than a short ride down the lift.

No one would say anything, not to his face anyway. Well those two guards who kept vigil over the entry on and off the CIC might, they always had some commentary running on their state of affairs.

Instead of running to Cortez, he sent him a message via his omni tool, simple but blunt. _Can’t sleep, I need you._

Soon the door opened and Cortez was there, Steve, not just Cortez when they were alone. One of the few he allowed to see him fall down, break apart during this damned war. The only one that held him as he grieved for all that were lost to the hunger of the Reapers.

The Crucible was a damn sight further than ever, the Quarian’s gone in a blaze of gunfire and lasers wielded by their emanicipated creations. Thane, his life blood still fresh in Shepard’s memory as he saved the Salarian Councilor. 

Ashley’s remarks that stung him, even though they’d made up. In the depths of his mind her doubts simply echoed his own. Was he still himself, did Cerberus own him still? Would he wake up a pawn of the Illusive Man at the flip of some unknown switch?

Steve was the one who got to see his doubt made manifest and that night was no different.

"I’m here for you, let go Shepard, just let go." Steve said as he held Shepard together, helped him let go of the pain for the moment so he could put the armor back on come the next day cycle and be the one who they hoped would save them all.


End file.
